The Mysterious secrets of relationships
by Tvd996
Summary: It is the story of an unfortunate asshole and his unfortunate friends and family. Damon Salvatore, a rich divorced cop is lonely and loveless while his ex wife being married to the love of her life is not happy and his brother is in a relationship with a woman he doesn't completely get and is in a relationship which makes him want to kill himself. Read the story to know why..
1. Chapter 1

i am sorry all my followers for not updating soon. i had been busy..yup college is some serious stuff. So, this is my new fanfic. I will continue to write it and finish it in a month and a half.. i promise:) i just want you guys to keep giving me ideas and keep supporting me.

Ships: Klaroline, Stelena, Daroline & Bamon

NEW YORK CITY, 2013

9:45pm

"What is it Stefan?" Damon opened his door to find his brother and in his hands he could see his favourite, Bourbon. He grabbed the bourbon from his brothers hands and slamed his front door in his brother's face.

" Caroline called…she is worried about you. i know you are going through a lot..with Caroline getting married to Klaus and all. i know how devastated you were when you guys got divorced and with Anna-"stefan felt the door open and was met with the 'angry Damon Salvatore'.

" What do you want?" He managed to ask.

"Bourbon and watching the ball drop with my brother."Stefan smiled. Damon nodded and let him in.

NEW YORK CITY, 2014 

April, 8:30pm

"Who is it?" Caroline screamed from the kitchen.

" Your Ex- husband" she could hear Damon's voice clearly and was not suprised by his sarcastic gesture. She looked at Klaus (who was packing Anna's bag for her sleep over with her father) and asked him to open the door.

" Here is the traitor!" Damon exclaimed quietly after Klaus opened the door. Klaus ignored his remark and let him in.

A small beautiful girl with brunette hair and blue eyes came running and hugged him by wrapping her arms around his legs. Damon bent down and lifted her up, hugged her tightly and kissed her pink cheeks. It was his perfect girl, his beyond beautiful daughter.

" Are you ready baby.." Damon asked her lovingly. Anna nodded.

"Why don't you get your bag sweetie.." Anna ran to the dinning room as soon as Damon put her down.

" Other than tormenting Nik with your worlds what else are you doing tonight?" Caroline asked Damon seriously.

" Other than tormenting Nik, nothing serious. We will order pizza and watch a disney movie". Klaus just rolled his eyes but stood in silence.

" So..heard Stefan was dating Mr. Gilbert's daughter, know anything about that." Caroline's inquisitive side took over. She was still good friends with her Ex- brother in law but there were things even things she couldnt ask him and then came her Ex husband.

"Yup..never met her but i think he is going to introduce her to our parents this sunday." He answered disinterested.

" About that, Nik and i are coming to the Salvatore sunday brunch." Caroline said waiting for his reaction.

"Sure." Damon said under his breath. He wished he could avoid his family's sunday brunch but he had to because his parents were strict about it, it got worse when Anna was born and when he got divorced.

Anna came to her father with her bag running, kept her bag down and hugged her mother and kissed Nik on his cheeks and ran back to her father with her bag.

" Ready my angel?" Damon asked her lovingly. She just nodded in response.

"Hey can i talk to you?" Klaus walked out of his house in hope to talk to Damon away from Caroline. Instead of replying back harshly Damon just nodded and asked Anna to sit in his car.

" Can't we resolve our issues and not drag Caroline and Anna into it?" Klaus asked politely with a hint of sadness.

" I..I can't Klaus. You lied to me everyday when i was dating her and after that when i married her, you never told me…i cannot forgive you for what you did but i promise to be civil with you in front of Anna and the rest of the family." With that Damon walked away in his black sedan and never looked back leaving behind a sorrowful friend.

 **STEFAN**

'What do you want from me you jerk?" Elena slammed her bathroom door on my face in anger.

" Babe..please open the door..sweetie" i kept softly hitting the door hoping to hear her.

"Oh..i am your sweetie now and what about that whore who was flirting with you." she screened from the other side of the door.

" Babe..she was my friend from high school and she is not a whore technically." i corrected her. suddenly the door opened and i could see red in my girlfriend's eyes.

"What if she really is..a whore will you sleep with her then." i felt a bottle of shampoo hit me.

"Of course not baby..your my one and only." Still could see red, this was just exhausting.

" . and a cheat" another bottle hit me, this time it was the conditioner.

"I am not a cheater and what about the time when you were flirting with the busboy..Matt was it?" i glared at her and waiting for her reply.

" That was for the free coffee. it did not mean anything" She screened.

"You are a millionaire." i screamed now too.

"I have to keep it like that." she knew she had lost the fight so the topic changed.

"I am just tired of this. You don't talk to me, you don't want to spend time with me. The only time we go out you smile at girls who flirt with you. Do you even like me?" she looked at me with hatred in her eyes. I loved this woman but she could do anything to win an argument but liked to win.

"I don't talk..i smile at girls…You took me shopping..i am bored out of my mind and if you listen properly you would know, I HATE SHOPPING! When i want to talk about us all you want to do is shop!"i screamed back.

She went back back to the washroom and slammed the door again and i went out of the room and slammed the door of the room loudly.

Two minutes and my anger settled down. All i wanted to do was go back to her and kiss her till i couldn't breath. i guess she thought the same thing because when i opened the door Elena opened the door of the bathroom and ran to me and kissed me, kissed me hard. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed to the bed.

We kissed each other all night in places that should be forbidden. we made love all night and when i woke up the next morning, i was the happiest man alive because i was with the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

I was sure in that moment that she was the one. All i had to do now was to buy a ring for my love.

 **Message me for ideas, keep reviewing and keep on following this story...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Love. We meet people, we date them and then when the time is right, we marry them. Isn't it simple? You just find the one, fall in love and marry…is it enough or do we want more? Is love ever enough?

 _Mikealson Residence (2 hours before brunch)_

It was a typical sunday morning, Klaus and Caroline woke up at 9, had sex right after, had breakfast naked (because Anna was at her father's that sunday). As the time passed, Klaus started to get nervous. He had only one family growing up and it was the Salvatore family. Lily and Giuseppe took him in when he was 12, after his father went to jail for killing his mother. Lily being his mother's best friend took him in and loved him as much as Damon and Stefan. For that he was always great full. even during his wedding ceremony (despite his bride being Caroline) his foster parents attended all the events and gave him their blessing. He loved them but then he felt bad for what he did to Damon. Damon was like a brother and he managed to wreck that relationship. He loved Caroline too much to regret his marriage but there was a part of him that detested the way everything happened.

"Babe i think you should wear this for the brunch." Caroline had pulled out a blue Henley's t shirt and a dark jeans. He did not pay attention and kept looking at himself in the mirror, looking at himself ashamed.

" Hey..what happened?" Caroline came behind him wrapped her arms around his waist and touched his shoulder with her forehead and then smelled him. She loved his smell.

" i think its a mistake…." Klaus said in a sad tone. Caroline did not need a psychic to guess what he was thinking about.

"That's your house too you know…Lily and Giuseppe love you. Stefan loves you like a brother and Anna loves you. I know Damon isn't fond of you right now but it will change soon." Caroline hugged him tightly.

"When?"Klaus exasperated. Caroline turned him so he could look at her directly and held his face.

" When he finds his one and will understand us then. What he and i had was not love. it was just immaturity." Klaus smiled and hugged her tightly. He never wanted to let her go.

" Besides i want to see Stefan propose. He is just soooo…scared of it. Remember the time when he was in the ninth grade and he wanted to ask a girl out.." She started laughing.

"He peed his pants before he could ask!" Klaus finished and laughed along with her.

 _Salvatore Residence (An hour before the brunch)_

"Detective Salvatore.." Damon was about to leave, when he got a call from his partner, Detective Lorenzo Smith.

"New case for us mate…..A Malakai Parker was found dead in his apartment at around 6 this morning. He was stabbed thrice, once in the stomach, second time in his shoulder and the third time through the neck. It is bad mate. i want you here now. I'll message you the address." Damon could now hear the dead tone of the phone.

He was happy because now he had an excuse to skip the awkward brunch.

Damon dropped his daughter at his parents Mansion and called Caroline. His excuse was frowned upon by his parents but they had to let him go, it was his duty.

 _Crime scene_

As Damon entered the apartment, he could not see any blood on the door handle, on the door specifically. The crime scene was almost clean. Ofcourse there were blood stains especially in the kitchen, where the dead body was found. The blood splatter was on the kitchen floor, over the lower cupboards and the oven. There were knives on the kitchen floor and the island which indicated signs of struggle . The body was taken by the CSU but the rest of the house was being investigated.

"He had twin siblings and an elder sister, they are being informed of his….predicament." He turned to see his partner Enzo.

"Is anything stolen?" Damon asked.

" Yup..not money though" Enzo now looked at Damon with a hint of smile.

They knew right then that this case would be interesting. Far more interesting then the normal homicides. They had something that they were searching for, finally.

"Do we know…."Damon started but was interrupted by a shriek. It was woman, dark hair, dark complexion wearing a white crop top and short with long hair which was tied in a high ponytail. She looked stunning to Damon, Absolutely marvellous.

"What happened here?Where's Kai?" she said in a worried tone.

"Sorry to inform you but he was murdered early morning today." Enzo informed her politely asked for her name again.

"I'm Bonnie Benett, Kai's girlfriend." That was all she could get out of her mouth.

"Miss Benett is it? Why don't you come to the precint with us, we have questions for you…." Damon said with determination. He had never seen a woman more attractive than the brunette standing in front of him, not even Caroline.

Bonnie exited the crime scene.

" Don't let you jaw drop next time you see her mate." Enzo laughed and patted on his back. Damon could just give a dirty look.

 _Meanwhile in the Salvatore Mansion….._

" …..Will you marry me Elena Marie Gilbert?" Stefan was on one knee in the garden of the mansion where the brunch was laid with his loved ones surrounding him except Damon. He was nervous as hell and angry as hell( at Damon) but today was the day, the day he gets the woman of his life.

"NO!What are you doing Stefan?!"She stood up and shrieked.

"Poor Boy" Giuseppe Salvatore mumbled while Lily just nodded at her husbands remark.

"Wow!" Caroline said under her breath and looked at Nik who had the same expression.

"WOW!indeed love. This has gone worst than expected!" Nik said as Elena left as soon as she stood up.

 _To be continued…._

 ** _If you are liking the story please review..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Precinct**_

Damon sat with Enzo on his side in the interrogation room. Olivia, Malakai's sister was sitting in front of them. She was just staring blankly. Damon was waiting for her to cry or give some sought of reaction. He would be beyond devastated if anything happened to Stefan but everyday brought them surprise.

" So..when was the last time you talked or saw your brother?" Enzo began.

" We were not close. He ran away when he was 17." Damon was surprised with the revelation.

"..and why was that Miss Parker?" Damon enquired.

" He was abusive…I mean he….." The room was filled with intense air.

" He was abusive towards his girlfriend from high school. She had marks all over her body….they were signs of abuse. Our sister Jo, she saw him hitting her once and reported to the police. They arrested him and sent him to rehabilitation…."

"That is why there is no report of abuse in the system." Enzo remarked and allowed Olivia to speak.

"He came back with vengeance…..he stabbed Jo and ran away. We lost all contact with him after that." she started looking at them arrogantly.

"So did you ever get a call or a text or anything that could tell us about his life here?" Damon managed to ask.

Olivia just shook her head and started staring at the one way mirror in front of her.

She was asked to leave the percinct after her interrogation.

"Dark. i must say he is" Enzo smiled as walked along side Damon. Damon could just roll his eyes. His partner was enjoying himself.

"So. how did the proposal go?" Enzo asked.

" …." Damon did not know so he switched on his phone. He had 24 missed calls and over 40 messages. Some of them were his mother, father most of them were of Caroline. He panicked and called Caroline back.

CALL

 _"_ _What happened? Is Anna okay? Is she having the fever thingy?" Damon asked in an anxious tone._

 _"_ _Anna is fine. Your brother is not." Damon was puzzled._

 _"_ _Didn't he get engaged today? He was so happy. Does he have that fever thingy that Anna has?" Damon asked._

 _"_ _No Damon. Stefan proposed to Elena but she said no. He is not picking up his phone. He is not answering hid door. Klaus called him so many times…"_

 _"_ _Well. If you ask a asshole to do a family job…" Damon started but couldn't finish._

 _"_ _You know what Damon…. i am tired of this. You have insulted not only me, my marriage but i would not let you talk about my husband like that. He is a much bigger person than you are and FYI He has a family now, a family that loves him. So, there can only be one asshole in all of this and i am talking to one." Damon could now hear silence._

 ** _STEFAN_**

He felt numb. He kept staring at the T.V., thinking about the time when Elena and him would just sit and watch sappy movies. He couldn't understand what happened. One day she would tell him how much she loved him and how much she anted to be with him and then today happened. She ripped his heart out and stomped on it. It was hard to admit but his brother was right, he always has been.

Love is all about luck.

After an hour of staring at the television and lying on the couch only made him more sad than he ever was. He heard a voice calling out to him, it was Damon. Stefan wanted to scream back but he felt weak and tired.

" So…Caroline called. Don't worry about it dude. everything will be fine." Stefan looked at his brother with a confused look.

"I know…but everbody says that. In fact Enzo said the exact same thing when caroline and i got divorced." Stefan did not reply and kept ignoring him.

"You know whats strange….i got divorced to the love of my life and i still have nothing to say to my own brokenhearted brother!" Stefan cracked a smile.

He knew what he had to do to make his brother, even if it meant ridiculing himself. He could understand his brother's feeling because he went through the same thing just 10 times more painful. He shared a life with Caroline and moreover she was the mother of his child.

 **10 years ago**

 _Niklaus Mikealson_

We were at a party. Colors all over the place, DJ playing abusive music loudly. i am really fond of this kind of 'Hangout' but Damon enjoyed it, Stefan too hated it but Damon did not hear any of it and brought us to this obnoxious party. i had history class test tomorrow which i was prepared for in advance. i had completed all my assignments in time. Damon on the other hand was not taking things seriously.

After an hour, i was still stuck. Stefan faked a submission and left but i was stuck in this dungeon of obnoxious music and desperate women. Damon loves these parties. i hope that just one of these days i would gain immunity against these parties. i didn't like to be stud even though Damon tells me i have potential. i could never be a…my thought was interrupted by the figure of an angel. Oh god did she looked beautiful. She had blond hair that looked like pouring gold. Her eyes were like sea, deep and blue, her lips were kissable and absolutely pink because of her lip gloss. She wore a white lace dress that descended to her knees. She walked with her brunette friend, Katherine was her name. i had English lit with Katherine but the blond was new. i had never seen her in campus.

Next hour was spent in staring at her. She never looked at me. She was approached many times but she just laughed and shook her head denying them the pleasure of getting to know her. i just sat and observed even the most desirable men get shot down by this nameless face. i did not have the guts to go and talk to her, so i did what most nerds do, i decided to leave and read a book.

" Excuse me… do i know you?" i heard a voice coming from behind me. when i turned i saw my angel staring back at me.

" i don't think so.." i turned again. i was hyperventilating, why hols she ask me that? was she hitting on me?

" Nope. i have a really good memory. What is your name?" she asked me with her angelic voice.

" Niklaus Mikealson" i said politely. i could see her smile spread like wild fire.

" I am Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Your former neighbour. I moved after my parents got divorced. i am the one with a gay father." i remembered her right the. The girl with a gay parent. Damon named her that.

She was our playmate but she moved to Los Angeles when we were 10 years.

" yeah..i remember you." i started but Damon came and interrupted us.

He started talking to her animatedly. i Knew right then that i was not made for her. She was meant to be with a guy who could protect her, love her and cherish her everyday. Even though she is an angel she could never be my angel. She is the light in my darkness, she is the hope in my loss, she is everything i am missing, she is my one true love. She is my only one and if i am lucky enough i could even get a chance to know her forever but for now she is everything i could never have because by the way my brother was staring at her, i knew he was thinking of her and slowly falling in love with this sweet angel.

 **So sorry for the late update. I just shifted to a hostel and i am quite new to the whole thing so be kind and post a review. I know this update is small but i promise the next update will be long and quick.**

 **Until next time….**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hi guys! I Know….i am so sorry. I had submissions and of course exams which kept me from writing. I had to travel right after my exams and travel back in few days. I have exams again next month. College is terrible.**

 **Enjoy the rollercoaster and wait for the…;)**

 _SALVATORE BROTHERS_

 **STEFAN**

Damon brought me to this populated, very unhygienic and strangely colored room. People around the globe have named this room as Club, Disco or bar (sometimes) but i on the other hand have avoided it for a very long time, Until today.

Elena leaving me has caused deep whole in my life. For the last two days, i haven't eaten properly, haven't slept properly all i think about is her. Her big brown eyes, her long straight, soft hair. I love her. I don't want her to come back if she doesn't want to, all i want is closure. i want to meet her and ask her why? i wish i could see her.

All my prayers come true when a see the brunette beauty having drinks with the brawny blonde guy. I almost couldn't believe it, she was promising me love just few weeks ago and now she was touching another guy, laughing with him closing on him. I stood there, unable to move unable to utter a word. i looked around for Damon but all i saw is drunk strangers kissing each other. I looked back at Elena and now she was kissing him, passionately. Anger and sadness consumed me. i had never met anyone like her and never will again.

I paced angrily towards her and pulled her arm back, which were holding the blonde man's thigh.

"Elena. Funny meeting to here." anger was rising in me. She looked surprised as if she was not expecting me.

"Stefan." Her eyes were down staring at my shoes now. I could see resentment in her eyes.

"What the fuck dude?!" the brawny guy spoke up and all i wanted to do was to smash his face against the glass. My brother was a cop, my mother was the greatest lawyer in the country, i could get away from the murder that was in my mind. I took a deep breath and pulled Elena away with her elbows but the blonde held my arms. So i stopped and stared at him

"You touch me again and i will ruin you. Trust me you don't want wake up to being arrested for treason against your own country. What will the kids say and what about that lovely wife of yours." i stared with hatred mixed with anger. He backed down and walked away. I pulled Elena to the very lonely and cold backside of the bar.

" What the hell was that?" i finally let go of her hand and asked her loudly. i want to vent out all my angriness and frustration on her.

"What?" She just rolled her eyes like it was nothing.

" We were together for months, we were in love. Now it has not even been a month and you have started kissing married men. Why are you doing this? Did the relationship mean nothing to you. Was it just a joke to you?" I stared out strong but at the end i started encountering tears in my eyes which were threatening to get out.

" Course it doesn't, you fool and i don't have to give you any explanation."she turned around but i held her arm and pulled her back with anger.

"Who are you right now!?" I looked at her with all the anger i could conjure.

"Your own fucking nightmare if you don't leave me." She said with range in her mind. She pulled her arms away and added more space between us.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask her. She smiled crookedly at me, it was as if she knew all of me every weakness, every secret, every look and conner of me.

"How did you know he was married?" She asked me.

She confuses me most frequently. very frequently…..

"You were so unobservant when we were together. It would have taken you a year to notice a new bedcover." She laughed.

What exactly happening right now!

"Priority. I guess" She just shook her head disapprovingly. She wanted to know. i rolled my eyes but continued, i wanted to know what was happening and she could tell me that. It this how barter system worked?. You tell me something and i tell you something in return.

"Look at this bar. It is small and crowded with sleazy people who are borderline alcoholics. The man you were taking to was wearing a shirt and pants, which was a very nicely ironed might i add was of the brand Hugo Boss. It wasn't a shirt that screamed rich but it resembled to a normal everyday wear. Now why would he do that?" i stared walking around her. Showing off.

" Secondly, there was a mark on his ring finger. Tan that is. He kept looking at his phone after ever 15 minutes. Now that was tricky because it could have been from his office. The doubt was cleared when he went out to take the call angry but came back again. See professional men will always choose their work over a one night stand and his obvious hand gesture where he would massage his finger and his restlessness…..."

i wanted to point more but she got the point.

"Anyways..you don't have to worry about him though. His wife is cheating on him too But you already knew that…." She smirked and clapped.

"Now you.." she just rolled her eyes. If she knew me she would know that i can be very stubborn.

"Petrova. Look it up." She started towards the door.

"Why do i think googling it isn't what i have to do?" I remarked loudly. She looked back and smiled. My favorite smile.

"You threatened a millionaire with treason. I think you could find out more." she walked.

All i wanted to do now was to go home and rest. My head was spinning with everything that i saw tonight. So, i do the same after texting Damon. Damon just disappeared after we entered. _That was strange._

 **MIKEALSONS**

"…..so…..Anna is asleep…do you want to do something fun?" Caroline smirked while looking at Klaus's lips flirtatiously. Klaus smiled at her advances and looked at her lovingly.

"I don't know…..i guess i am tired." Caroline's advances never got affected and she started coming closer to Klaus.

"We can think of something that can shoot up our adrenaline." Now bitting her lip.

She approached him and pulled his shirt towards her and smashed her lips to her husband. She kissed him with passion, longing and excitement. She bit his lip and explored his mouth with her tongue just as he did. Her husband caught her from her waist not wanting to let her go.

Caroline stared opening the buttons of his shirt and ripping most of them in the process. Not being able to take it any longer Klaus lifted caroline so she could wrap her long legs around his waist. In the heat of passion, caroline's back collided with the wall of their room. All the reasoning was lost just as the senses were. Love was sprayed out without condition or restriction.

" _MAMA…..MAMA"_ a cry was heard by the couple which was coming from Anna's room. They fumbled and ran towards her room after covering themselves with a piece of their cloth which was thrown in the heat of passion.

Klaus was the first person to arrive to see his step daughter clutching her blanket like a safety net and covered herself from head to toe.

"Love are you alright?" He approached Anna and sat on her bed, trying endlessly to remove the blanket from her face. When he removed the blanket from her face, he could see tear marks on her face. She was clearly terrified and scared.

Klaus cleaned her face with his palms and kissed her on the cheeks.

"What happened my love?" He asked her worriedly.

"There were monsters in my dream. They said that they will eat me and then they will eat all the candy in the world." Klaus was in shock. He never knew that a child of Damon's could be that simple and cute. He wanted to laugh but looking at the seriousness of the child in front of him he pursed his lips and shifted into the bed with her and held her tightly.

"Sweetheart…Did you know i had the same kind dreams when i was a child myaelf." Anna looked at him with utmost attention.

"Grandpa told me something that helped me through." He took a long breath and held her tightly.

"He told me that monsters such as ours are threatened by bravery. You don't always have to fight to win. You just have to be smart." He smiled at his memory and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"But for now, for you i will make an exception. If you see that monster again and if tries to scare you again, tell him that I will find him and rip him from limb to limb. I will dismember his body and feed them to…"

" I think you have made your self clear." Caroline approached them with a smile and with worry written all over her face.

They spent few more minutes with Anna until she fell asleep once more.

"Why can't we have more?" Caroline asked softly as they entered their room.

" What?…..pillows?" he asked while removing the collection of pillows on the bed.

"Klaus…don't act dumb with me. Take me seriously for once….Lets make a baby." klaus exhaled and sat on the bed facing his wife.

"What?right now..?" giving a puzzled look.

"I am ovulating." She counting in her mind for a moment.

" You are kidding me right?" the seriousness on her face proved to him the contrary.

"You know why.." He looked lost. Caroline came towards him and held his face in her strong palms.

"Damon…..is not the one i am married to right now" She glanced from her thick eye lashes.

"It…it is not about him…." he stammered but was quickly interrupted.

"It is. Ever since we got married, it has always been Damon this- Damon that. Damon is not over me, He is not happy with us. When are we going to live our lives. When are we going to do what we want without damon being a part of every conversation."

"He is not. I want to do everything with you and i want to have children with you." He smiled at his wife.

"But now is not the time. everything right now is unstable, chaotic if you will. Anna has just started warming up to me. I love that girl more anything. Damon, you and I are not stable right now…..Anna needs us. The only thing i can think of is her. The day i know we can are okay….in the most weirdest way, babe i will not let you out of our bed. You will not be able to walk until we make a baby." She laughed loudly.

Klaus held his upset wife and covered themselves. Caroline wrapped her arms around his waist and kept her head on his chest, trying to hear his heartbeat. As she snuggled with her husband further she looked at him and kissed him goodnight.

 _10 years ago….._

"….. _so i told him that i didn't care about his_ _Pseudomonas_ _or_ _E._ _coli_ _and walked out. I do not like biology let alone Microbiology. I didn't even take that class, i sat in the wrong lecture room." Caroline rolled her eyes and took a giant sip of beer._

 _"_ _I once attended Chemistry 101 by mistake. Coincidently, they were having kind of a test….." Klaus sitting next to her narrated but got interrupted._

 _"_ _Let me guess, you topped?" She asked. Klaus smiled at her. He was completely taken blown away. His heart skipped a beat every time she laughed._

 _"_ _So what do you want from life apart from the highest grade, Klaus?" She asked._

 _You. He wanted to say but he held his tongue. She wasn't ready for it besides she was with Damon._

 _"_ _i want to be a lawyer. A criminal lawyer. I want to be Harvey Dent minus the two faced thing and murder…..I mean i want to be the DA and beyond." He said confidently and looked at his companion asking her the same question._

 _"_ _Journalist. i want write about things that matter. Talk about things that really has significance…and go around the world because i haven't really been everywhere." She took another sip._

 _"_ _Really, i will take you. Where do you want to go first? London, Paris, hong kong pick a place." Damon spoke loudly. Standing just behind Caroline and kissing her passionately as she looked at him. He continued to kiss all over, caroline laughed all the while._

 _Klaus awkwardly drank his beer trying to avoid the public display of affection._

 _The next time he looked at them, Caroline was sitting on Damon's lap and kissing him. She talked with him between the kisses and laughed, Touching her forehead with his._

 _Klaus could feel anger, envy and sad at the same time. He wanted to go away and never look back. He wanted to do what he felt comfortable doing, Studying._

 _After he finished his drink and talked to his friends about homework, he spared a look at Caroline. She was dancing closely with Damon._

 _Ever since Caroline came in Damon's life, He had become lighter, he laughed a lot more, he helped people, he became polite. He became bearable. He became his best self._

 **DAMON**

Just as i entered the bar, i could see the man i wanted to see - _Mikeal Mikealson._ The devil reincarnated, living Satan. The one who could make you regret that you were alive. He now had a drug cartel that he took care of.

He was incarcerated for killing his wife along with 6 other people, he was a professional drug smuggler and the father of Klaus Mikealson. He was only 26 when he got arrested, he made so many contacts in his life that he got only 20 years in. He gave is 5 year old to my parents after Esther died. He wanted his son to be away from the life he was leading. He wanted his son to give life and not take it away like he did. So he never contacted his son after he got out.

I walked towards his office but two big, buffy guys stopped me. They checked me for weapons and allowed me to enter the office.

" Mikeal. Long time no see" I smiled at him and he smiled back. Well he was sought of my godfather.

 **Klaus is a geek, Stefan is smart, Caroline is a sweetheart, Elena is devious and Damon is…... well Damon. If you want to see other characters apart from the ones already mentioned, leave a review.**

 **Like the story?**

 **Then please a (or more) review…..**

 **Until the next time…;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am an ardent fan of Karoline but i am starting to like the whole Steroline thing. I still want Klaroline to be the endgame but unfortunately i don't see that happening anytime soon. With the absence of Elena (Nina Dobrev) in the present season we have a chance to see the old Damon. I loved the old Damon and missed him until now. His charm and actions were sincerely missed.**

 **SO here it is….**

 _MIKEAL'S LAIR_

" Godson. What a pleasant surprise, what can i do for you?" Mikeal stepped out of his chair and opened his arms for a hug but Damon didn't budge. Disappointed with the lack of enthusiasm Mikeal back in his chair.

"Are you aware of a man named Malakai Parker, Mr Mikealson?" Damon asked getting straight to the point.

Mikeal looked at his men for the answer. One of the buffy men answered with a nod.

"I don't personally know him but my employee Baby knows him." Damon has confusion written all over himself. Mikeal pointed his finger towards a buffy, bald white man wearing a black shirt and a black pant. He was bigger than Damon in height and muscles. He looked a true wrestler.

" His name is Baby?." Damon asked Mikeal quietly.

"Yes son." Damon wanted to laugh but was terrified of the reaction he might receive after. Mikeal started laughing.

"His mother named him baby. He is her baby." Mikeal smiled.

"So…..his name is Baby…" he inquired for the wrestler's surname.

"It's just baby, Mr. Salvatore." a thin voice replied from behind him.

"Right. I want to question Mr…. Baby if you don't mind." Seriousness was back.

Mikeal nodded.

"In exchange i want something." replied slyly.

"What?" Damon asked with arrogance.

"My son." he said quietly expecting a negative response. He knew how protective Damon was towards his son.

"No." Damon replied simply.

"He is my son. I want…..need to see him. The last time i saw him he was just 5. My beautiful baby boy." He started reminiscing.

"Well..you messed up big time. He has quite a lot of issues thanks to you, i don't want him to see you and be disappointed again. I'll be dammed if i let him shed a tear again for a man like you." He replied in anger. Damon knew he couldn't display a fit of anger, not infront of Mikeal's men.

He saw Mikeal looking at him with disappointment and sadness.

"I want talk to your man…baby. I'll be outside." He sprinted outside.

 _BROOKLYN_

It had become dark and silent outside. Only light to touch the earth were poor streetlights, which merely light the path. Graffiti painted over brick walls gave life to them, replying to the pedestrian the exact thought of a thug. It symbolized the life of the people on the street. It was dark but light as ever. A strange breeze hit the brunette who was trying to walk home as fast as she could in her pencil heel.

She did not have money on her. She had planned to go home with someone, she wanted to erase the memory of the only person she ever loved…..still loves, but mostly because she did not want to go home. She didn't want to go home to a small empty house. She did not want to sleep alone in her comfortable bed.

She approached her door and put the keys inside the hole and turned it slowly, like that could magically change her predicament. She slowly entered to a dark empty house.

She sloppily turned the light on. She jumped as soon as she saw a man sitting on the sofa. He was the man who was able to occupy her mind all day for the rest of her life. The same bronze hair, green eyes and those kissable lips. He was most irritable man she had ever met.

"Elena Pierce aka Amara Petrova. What should i call you?" He looked at her with amusement.

"Elena Gilbert is fine, my love." She smiled crookedly and sat on the dusty couch, crossed her legs trying to entice him with her body.

"Miss Gilbert, you hurt me with lies." Stefan pressed his lips between his teeth repressing his distaste for the endearment used my his ex girlfriend.

" Posed as a waitress, florist, philanthropist and a vulnerable rich girl…." closed her file snd threw it on the coffee table in front of her.

"You robbed about a million dollars from just four people, now that was most impressive." he folded his arms and kept looking into her eyes for some explanation but she just smiled.

"Surprised, i didn't steel from you?" She asked.

"I am clever Miss Gilbert but you…..you bested me. Nobody has done that in a very long time." He sat down in her dusty chair.

"What do you want to know?" She asked him knowingly. She was in a fake- real relationship with him for over months, she knew him better than he knew himself. stefan realized that quite early in the relationship. It was one of the many reasons why he wanted to marry her.

" Why you didn't steal from me?" Her smile faded just as her confidence dissolved.

Stefan could play mind games, better than most. He knew how to manipulate. make people do what he wanted and now he had the upper hand.

 _MIKEAL'S LAIR_

Damon grabbed his drink and drank without any thought. He had not only lost his only lead but also lost the company of his brother. His life was never simple but he had people in his life that loved him. He still remembered the time when he came back home to his beautiful blond wife and an equally amazing daughter, the happiest time of his life. Now Klaus gets to enjoy the life. He knew he was jealous and he knew how much Klaus deserved it.

" I do not regret killing my wife, she was a bitch. The only thing i regret is losing my boy. I could've done more for him, be the father he deserves." Mikeal came with his drink without his buffy bodyguards.

"He turned just fine. He is a criminal prosecutor at the DA's office. Cant help you but can put your arse back to jail for crimes you didn't commit." Damon said proudly.

"So he is good?" Mikeal asked with doubt and nervousness.

" Too good." Damon smiled.

"I just want to meet him once. Just once…i can meet him in disguise. He doesn't have to know. Please Damon."

"Okay." He downed the drink and sealed the deal.

"In Disguise only"

 **Happy 2016 guys!**

 **I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Next thing i upload will be a one-shot. Hopefully as soon as possible!**


End file.
